


Shut Up and Dance

by Dont_Stop_Larry, Noelle1224



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Harry, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Harry in a crop top (briefly), Harry rimming Louis, Light Bondage, M/M, Needy Harry, Needy Louis, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle1224/pseuds/Noelle1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go out dancing. Harry just wants to make daddy feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So the inspiration for this came at work when Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon came on our playlist one day. Just couldn't get the image of Harry dancing along to it out of my head. Then it went from there.  
> I had my friend Liz edit it for me and make it better and she ended up adding like another 600 words, so I added her as a co-author. So thank you Liz!!!!! I know you're always super busy!
> 
> Enjoy!

The club they’re at is packed and very exclusive. For once, Harry and Louis are able to be out and together with no need to hide or pretend. It’s so liberating. They’ve been dancing for hours and it's clear that Harry is having a great time, being completely carefree. Louis just watches with a huge smile on his face as Harry twirls around, hips moving to the rhythm of the music, arms in the air. He is totally in his element. Harry is wearing his trademark black skinnies and he paired them with an artfully destroyed red crop top that fits loose around his collarbones, his hair up in a half bun. Every time he raises his arms, the end of the top comes up and puts his butterfly on display. Louis reaches out, grabbing Harry by the hips and pulls him in close, needing to touch him. 

“You look so beautiful dancing like that, baby.” Louis practically shouts in Harry’s ear so he can hear him.

The next song comes on and Harry lights up. “Oh my god, Lou! I love this song; you have to dance with me!” Harry moves his hands to Louis’ hips and starts moving their hips together. Louis isn’t much of dancer; he’d much rather just watch Harry as he moves, and Harry gets this, so he moves back a little so that Louis can see him. He makes his own choreography to the song and reaches for Louis’ hand to twirl himself under. He keeps his hand in Louis’ as he sways his hips happily, singing along. Louis can’t help it anymore; he brings Harry back in close, sliding a leg between Harry's long ones, and he pulls Harry’s arms up to wrap over his shoulders, getting him as close as possible. Harry falters in his dancing for a moment, not expecting this. Louis keeps a firm hold of Harry’s hips as he keeps them moving to the music, Louis now singing along in Harry’s ear. Louis risks a glance at Harry’s face. 

Harry is flushed from the dancing and breathing a little heavier than usual, but it’s his eyes and lips that capture Louis’ attention. Harry’s lips are bitten red, his bottom lip caught between his teeth on one side, and his eyes have taken on a glassy quality, his pupils dilating as he looks at Louis. Louis adds some pressure to where his leg is slotted between Harry’s. Harry is already half hard in his jeans from the pressure and Louis singing in his ear. He lets out a whimper as he ducks his head into Louis’ shoulder. 

“I’m ready to leave now.” He whispers into Louis’ ear. 

“But the song hasn’t finished yet.” Louis smirks.

“Now, please. We need to go now.” Harry gets out a little breathlessly as he untangles himself from Louis, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd and out of the club.

____________

 

When they get to their car, Harry has already latched himself onto Louis’ lips, kissing him hungrily before they can even get in the car. Louis grips Harry tightly, running his hands up and down Harry’s sides and holding him close while Harry attacks his face. Harry moves his mouth down to Louis’ neck as he grinds his hips into Louis’, begging for friction. Louis laughs to himself, moving a hand down to palm at Harry’s bulge, which is now very prominent. 

“Calm down, Harry. You’re getting yourself all worked up. Let’s get in the car and get home so we can continue this.” Louis says with authority, and Harry moans into Louis’ neck, pressing his hips harder to Louis’ hand. “I just want to make you feel good, Lou. I can calm down. Wanna be good.”

Louis’ gives Harry a chaste kiss on the lips, whispering a 'good boy' against his lips and moving to maneuver his boy into the car, since he’s already managed to work himself up beyond regular functions. Once Louis gets them both in the car and buckled in, he practically speeds home to take care of Harry and himself, seeing as Harry has managed to get him hard and needy as well. 

____________

 

They barely make it through the door and get their shoes off before Harry is back on Louis, kissing him and pressing him against the wall. Louis runs his tongue along Harry’s lips, immediately gaining access and sliding their tongues together. Louis grips Harry’s hips roughly, pulling him in closer so that they’re pressed right up against each other. He slides his hands around to Harry’s ass, letting them slip beneath the tight fabric of Harry's jeans. Louis isn’t surprised at all that Harry decided not to wear anything under his jeans tonight, and he's quite happy for it. Louis gives a gratuitous squeeze of Harry’s ass, pulling their hips even closer and grinding their clothed erections together, causing Louis himself to whimper quietly and Harry to moan into Louis’ mouth. Harry pulls back for air and kisses along Louis’ jawline, Louis' light stubble scratching against Harry’s soft lips. Louis turns his head to the side to give his boy better access and Harry gives another small moan of pleasure.

“Wanna make you feel good, daddy.” Harry whispers into Louis ear before starting to suck a love bite right under Louis' jaw. Louis’ knees almost completely buckle as he gasps at Harry's words. Luckily he’s got a tight hold on Harry, otherwise he’d be on the floor. Harry pulls his lips back from Louis’ neck, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Louis looks into his eyes, completely awestruck, not even having words to describe what he's feeling, so he just nods fervently. Harry reaches back behind him to grab one of Louis’ hands, enveloping it in his own, and leads them to their bedroom. 

 

This time Louis crushes his lips to Harry’s, claiming a kiss right away. He quickly moves to kiss down Harry’s neck and his collarbones, which are exposed, as his crop top has slipped down off his shoulders. He runs his hands all over Harry’s tummy and hips, which have been on display all night. Louis gives a small bite to Harry’s collarbone as Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders, holding him there and moaning at the sharp pain of the bite. 

“What were you thinking, baby, huh?” Louis asks. “Wearing this shirt out dancing? The way your muscles moved as you danced...and your tattoos on display for everyone to see. Do you have any idea how amazing you look, how crazy you were making me, still making me? And you look so fucking good in red. So fucking sexy.” 

Harry blushes and then throws his head back, whimpering as Louis nips at his collarbone again. He loves it when Louis compliments him like this. “I just wanted to look good for you. It made me feel good to wear this so I thought you’d love it too.” 

“Oh god, baby. I love it so much. You’ve got your gorgeous tummy out. And your hips...” Louis says as he grips Harry’s hips tighter, pulling him in to grind their hard cocks together, both groaning at the contact. 

 

Harry takes a step away and drags his hands down Louis’ back, when he gets to the hem of his shirt he pulls it off in one swift movement, discarding it on the floor. Harry leaves kisses all along Louis’ torso as he slowly sinks to his knees in front of him. He looks up at Louis, his eyes quite innocent, which did not fit with the words that came out of his mouth a moment later. 

“Lou, can you fuck my face?” Harry moves his hands behind his back instinctively, waiting for the okay from Louis. 

Louis runs one hand across Harry’s cheek and rubs his thumb over his bottom lip, quickly undoing his jeans and pushing them down to mid-thigh with the other hand. “Yeah, baby? You want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours?” 

Harry nods enthusiastically and shuffles a little closer on his knees. “Please, daddy.”

Louis smirks and takes his hard and heavy cock in his hand, giving himself a few firm, slow tugs. Harry’s eyes follow the motion and he licks his lips, waiting. Louis looks down at Harry, continuing his slow strokes. Harry is still fully clothed, red crop top hanging loose and slightly off one shoulder, and he’s still hard and trapped in his black skinnies, leaving nothing to the imagination. His eyes are wide and innocent as he waits, and after a few more tugs, Louis thinks he’s waited long enough. 

Louis takes his cock and rests the head at Harry’s lips. Harry opens his mouth wide right away, tongue out and flat. Louis pushes in slowly, giving Harry the chance to get him nice and wet. Both of them let out noises of pleasure at the contact, and Louis moves a small amount, whimpering slightly.

“God, baby. Your mouth is so hot and wet...feels so good.” Louis says almost breathlessly, moving his hands to Harry’s hair to remove his hair tie. Harry’s curls fall loose around his face and Louis tangles his fingers in them. Harry gives a happy hum as Louis shoves back in, rougher now that Louis has a grip on his hair. 

Louis starts to properly fuck Harry’s face, thrusting in and out roughly, gripping Harry’s curls tighter, making him hum and whimper around Louis’ cock. The vibrations around him draw gasps from Louis every time. Louis feels a tug in his gut every time he hits the back of Harry’s throat. He looks down at Harry’s face, removing a hand from his hair to softly stroke his cheek. Harry’s eyes are glassy with only a small ring of green surrounding the pupil, tears already sliding down his flushed cheeks slowly, his lips looking red and sinful around Louis' cock.

Louis feels himself getting closer, but he doesn’t want to stop. “Harry.” He gasps out. “I’m close, I’m gonna come, baby.” Harry just locks eyes with Louis and moves his tongue ever so slightly, and that's it. Louis comes down Harry's throat with a groan, and Harry takes it, swallowing every last drop and licking his lips as Louis pulls out, panting. Louis gently pulls Harry up for a hard messy kiss, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. “You were so good, Harry.”

Harry smiles into the kiss, humming appreciatively at the praise. “Thank you.” Harry replies, breaking the kiss, his voice deep and rough. “Do you think I could be in charge the rest of the night, daddy?” Harry asks timidly. “I want to have some fun with you and make you feel good.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis asks in surprise. “What do have in mind, baby?” 

 

Harry smirks down at Louis and gives him a quick rough kiss. “Spoilers.” He says as he bends down, getting Louis out of his pants completely. He slowly leads Louis to the bed, walking him backwards then pushing him down onto it. Harry turns around, swaying his hips seductively, and goes over to their closet. He comes back out with one of his headscarves in his hands, running it through his fingers. Louis’ eyes widen when he connects the dots to what Harry’s got in mind. 

When Harry makes it back to the bed, he pushes Louis all the way down so that he’s lying on his back in the center and swings a leg over Louis’ hips. He lays down on top of Louis to claim his lips, running his tongue over Louis’, who surrenders easily, and slides their tongues together. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders and runs his hands up and down Harry’s back. Harry grinds down once, a high whine escaping him that gets lost in Louis’ mouth. Harry is so hard and wants it so bad, but he is still fully dressed for some reason. But this is about pleasing Louis, not himself, so he has to wait. He wants to make daddy feel good, and to do that he needs to focus and ignore his own raging erection. 

Harry pushes himself up and arranges himself so that he’s straddling over Louis’ waist. He finds Louis’ hands on his back and laces their fingers together as he moves them away from him and up over Louis’ head. “Hands together, daddy.” Harry says, letting out a giggle, obviously enjoying this little power trip. Louis puts his hands together without question, truly enjoying the glimmer in Harry’s eyes right now. Harry leans forward, kissing Louis’ wrists before he wraps his scarf around them, then tying the scarf to the headboard so that Louis can’t move his arms down. 

Once Harry is sure Louis is secure, he leans down and whispers in Louis’ ear. “Now you can’t touch and I can just have fun.” Louis lets out a breathless whimper as Harry attaches his lips to Louis' neck and sucks another love bite. Harry shuffles himself back down so that he can kiss his way down to Louis’ collarbones, kissing all over his ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo, and leaving a few tiny bites. He moves one of his hands down to Louis’ cock, already back to full hardness, and starts stroking him. Harry grips Louis firmly as he strokes him, twisting his hand when he gets to Louis’ head. Louis is already a breathless mess just from Harry’s teasing and Harry loves it.

Harry kisses over Louis’ nipples, licking and rolling them between his lips. Louis moans as his back arches, trying to push himself closer to Harry’s mouth and further into his hand. Harry keeps moving down, kissing down Louis’ soft tummy and nuzzling his nose against the hair leading down towards his swollen cock. He removes his hand from Louis’ cock, placing both hands on Louis’ thighs and caressing them softly. When Harry looks up from Louis’ tummy, he sees that Louis’ eyes are shut, his mouth open, and his chest rising and falling quicker than normal.

“Daddy, look at me.” Harry says softly. Louis opens his eyes and looks down to meet Harry’s, and he’s knocked almost completely breathless. Louis knows he may look a mess, but he thinks he will never look as breathtaking as Harry. He can’t believe that Harry is STILL dressed! Louis just wants to rip every last piece of fabric off of him. And he still looks as wrecked as when he was getting his face fucked, yet he still maintains this completely innocent look about him. It’s mind blowing really. 

“Can I rim you?” Harry asks. “Please?”

“Oh my GOD, baby.” Louis moans. “Are you trying to kill me tonight?” His cock twitched at the offer, which gave Harry all the indication he needed.

“Just want to make you feel good, daddy. Please, can I?” Harry asks again, wanting to be sure.

“God, baby. Of course. Like I would ever say no to your tongue,” Louis replies. “Plus you’ve got me tied up right now, so it’s not like I can really protest.” Harry giggles at that, giving Louis’ thighs a hard squeeze and pecking his lips quickly.

Harry moves his way down so that he’s in a comfortable position, but just before he gets his mouth back on Louis, he’s stopped. “Wait. Harry, wait.” Harry pouts, but looks back up obediently. Louis laughs at his ridiculous boy, all perfect and waiting for him. “I just want you take your clothes off, baby. I want to see you.” That takes the pout right off Harry’s face as he brings himself back up to give Louis a kiss. 

“Sorry, daddy. I should’ve thought of that before.”

Louis laughs again. “It’s okay. You look amazing either way. I just want to see you, please baby, you're so beautiful.”

Harry ducks his head down, blushing. He sits up completely and starts removing his clothes piece by piece, teasing just a little. Louis’ eyes are laser focused on Harry as he pulls the crop top off. Just wearing that shirt alone, even if it wasn't much of a shirt, is such a tease. And now it’s finally off and being tossed to the floor. Harry’s nipples are hard, as they always are, and all Louis wants to do is lean up and suck them into his mouth while gripping Harry’s hips tightly, maybe tight enough to leave bruises, but he can’t. Harry must see Louis’ frustration over not being able to touch, since he has a very knowing smirk on his beautiful face. His hands move to the button of his jeans, undoing it slowly and pushing his pants down his legs. His achingly hard cock springs free. Harry gasps in relief, biting hard on his lip to keep from making any more noise than he should. He looks down at Louis and chuckles at the look on his face. Louis’ eyes are wide, tiny ring of blue around the pupil, bottom lip between his sharp little teeth. Harry maintains eye contact as he pushes his jeans the rest of the way off and tosses them to floor to join his top. 

“Better, daddy?” Harry asks, his voice still in that innocent tone, and Louis moans like a porn star, his wrists straining at the headscarf just a little bit.

“God, baby. You look so fucking good. I just want to fuck you right now. Completely wreck you.” Louis blurts out, his voice higher with his desperation.

Harry leans back down to give Louis a rough kiss, their tongues meeting halfway. “Not yet, daddy.” He says, smirking as he moves himself back between Louis’ legs. Louis just whines with want, not able to do much else. Harry gets a good grip on Louis’ legs and tosses them over his shoulders, digging his fingers into Louis' ass, and Harry just dives right in. No teasing licks, just a big, wet, flat lick over Louis’ hole. Louis lets out a high-pitched noise, his back arching and his eyes clenching shut at the amazing sensation. Harry smiles to himself and keeps licking like that, getting Louis nice and wet. 

Now that Harry has Louis wet he decides to tease. He switches to adding a teasing amount of pressure to his hole then backing off. He kisses around his hole, giving a few gentle bites at his rim. Louis cannot contain his whimpers, his back continuously arching upward as his heels dig into Harry's back. Harry adds more pressure to Louis’ rim with the tip of his tongue and pushes inside just a little. Louis is warm and tight around Harry’s tongue and Harry just moans at how soft and smooth he is. 

“Harry, holy fucking s-shit...” Louis groans from above him, and that just turns Harry on even more. He continues to poke his tongue into Louis' hole, getting saliva all over his face, but he doesn't care. God, he loves doing this. He loves it more when Louis does it to him, but there’s just something about doing this to Louis, about making daddy feel good and having him fall apart with how good he’s making him feel. This thought alone just makes Harry go harder, and Louis is now writhing above him and whimpering uncontrollably. He gets out a few praises when he’s able to catch his breath, but it’s mostly whimpers and small moans.

Harry pulls back after a bit to look up at Louis, and is in complete awe. Louis looks so gorgeous right now with his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving, his cock resting heavy on his stomach with a little mess of precome at the tip. Harry notices the tear tracks on Louis' cheeks, realizing that he made that happen, that he made daddy cry with how good it felt. Harry takes Louis’ legs off his shoulders and places them gently back down on the bed. He reaches his hands up to Louis’ face and wipes away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. Louis closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them, looking right into Harry's and smiling fondly.

“Come here, baby. Need to kiss you. You make me feel so good, so fucking good, baby.” Louis gets out between breaths. Harry wipes a few more tears away and leans down to kiss Louis, their tongues tangling gently, no urgency at the moment, but it is definitely getting more heated every moment. Their naked cocks rub together, skin on skin, causing them to both moan into each other's mouths. Harry reaches up to Louis’ wrists, which are still bound, and massages over them before lacing their fingers together, giving Louis' small hands a squeeze.

Harry pulls back for air. “Are you okay, daddy? You’re not hurting?” He asks as he places gentle kisses to the corners of Louis’ eyes, picking up any stray tears left. Louis is so fucking fond of his boy. He knows Harry has to be in pain by how hard he is, yet here he is checking on Louis and making sure he’s okay.

“Yeah, baby. I’m beyond okay. You make me feel so good...such a good boy...” Louis replies, ducking his face into Harry’s shoulder and turning in to kiss his neck. Harry whimpers at being called a good boy and grinds down against Louis again, gasping and whimpering softly at the contact. Harry can’t ignore his aching cock any longer. He needs to come right now, but definitely not like this.

Harry pulls his hands free from Louis’ and leans down, kissing Louis hungrily. He reaches over to the nightstand to grab the lube, which sat out at all times, in case things like this happened, or if they needed a quick fuck before going out, and gives Louis another deep kiss before maneuvering himself so that he’s now on his knees straddling Louis with his back facing him. He pours lube onto his fingers and places the bottle down beside him. 

Harry looks back over his shoulder, making eye contact, as he reaches back and pushes a finger inside his own tight hole, biting his bottom lip in concentration. Louis groans at the sight and bucks his hips up, wanting to feel his boy around his cock now. Harry pushes his finger in and out slowly, knowing he can tease just a little bit more. He adds another finger and starts riding his fingers, slowly opening himself up by scissoring his fingers and stretching his smooth walls. Harry curls his fingers towards his tummy and falls forward, his free hand falling to Louis’ thigh, as he pushes against his prostate. He gasps out as Louis bucks up again and whimpers behind him. 

Louis is tugging against the headscarf now, which is still keeping his hands tied to the bed. He wants it to be his fingers teasing Harry open, and he wants to be able to tug on his curls and bring his head back for a messy heated kiss, but he can’t. What was he thinking, letting Harry have his fun? Look where it’s gotten him: Thoroughly teased and not able to touch his boy...this was going to drive him crazy.

Harry doesn’t bother adding a third finger. He needs Louis now, or he would come right there. He pulls his fingers out to add more lube and reaches behind himself to coat Louis’ cock before lining up and sinking down. Harry doesn’t even do it slowly, just sinks right down until Louis is balls deep, guttural moans escaping both of them.

“Oh fuck, Harry!” Louis gasps out, eyes shut tight as he tried not to come immediately. He was not expecting Harry to sink right down, because Harry normally eased himself on, always being the tight little boy he is. Holy fuck, he feels amazing, so hot and tight. Louis has never felt anything better. “God, baby.” He breathes. “You feel so fucking good around me. Your tight little hole stretching around my cock...p-perfect...”

Breathing heavily as he adjusts to the stretch, and also trying not to come right way, Harry whines at Louis’ words. He’s making daddy feel good, and at the same time, daddy is making him feel even better than he imagined. It’s perfect, amazing, wonderful, and Harry hasn’t even moved yet. Harry leans forward to rest his hands on Louis’ thighs as he slowly rises up until it’s just Louis’ tip left inside, and then he slams back down, both of them groaning in unison.

Louis swears he’s about to pass out, watching Harry slowly rise up off his cock, his tight hole stretching around his thick length, only to slam back down moments later. Their sounds mingled together to make the most intimate soundtrack, and Louis can't get enough of it. Louis so badly wants to touch, and he keeps pulling hard against Harry’s scarf, but Harry had tied it well. He wants to run his hands up and down Harry’s back, feel his muscles working, feel his rim stretch as he lifts himself up and down Louis’ cock. He wants to grip his boys' hips with bruising force and tug on his curls and maybe even make him come...Harry is so pretty when he comes...

Louis has had enough; he simply can't hold out any longer. “Harry, baby!” He whimpers as Harry slams back down again, and Harry turns his head over his shoulder to look at Louis. “Baby, I need to touch you. Please, baby.” He didn’t even register that he had started crying, but Harry is there in an instant, kissing his tears away. Harry reaches up to quickly untie Louis’ hands, leaving kisses all over his wrists. Louis’ hands immediately find Harry’s curls, damp with sweat. He pulls him in for a hard, desperate kiss, letting their lips slide together effortlessly. “Thank you, Harry. I just had to touch you, couldn’t just watch anymore. You’re too beautiful, baby.” He babbles against Harry's lips.

Harry is nearly sobbing, both at the aching in his cock and at Louis' words. “I love you so much, Lou,” he gasps out, a tear escaping out of the corner of his eye. Louis leans in to kiss it away. 

“I love you too, Harry.” Louis says back, kissing Harry deeply. Harry pushes himself back and grabs Louis’ cock so that he can sit back down. This time he slides down much slower, looking into Louis’ eyes the entire time. He keeps a slow rhythm, leaning in to kiss Louis passionately, needing him to feel everything he’s feeling. Harry’s fingers are running through Louis’ fringe, keeping it off his gorgeous face. He kisses along his sharp cheekbones, down his jawline, and back to his lips, all the while keeping his slow rhythm. 

Louis is in heaven. He’s got Harry’s tight, hot hole sliding over his cock and he’s finally able to touch! His hands are running through Harry’s curls, pulling gently just to steal soft little whimpers from Harry's lips. He can caress his hands down Harry’s back, digging his nails in his shoulder blades, grip his hips tightly and force him down harder on his cock, just like he needed to, and every moment was perfect. 

He knows when they’ve found the perfect angle to hit Harry’s prostate, because Harry collapses down on Louis, head falling to rest on Louis’ shoulder as he yells out, “Oh fuck! Daddy, right there!” 

Louis bends his knees and plants his feet down on the mattress and grips Harry’s hips tighter as he starts fucking up into his boy, nailing his prostate with every thrust. “I’ve got you, baby. You want to come?” Harry’s only able to let out a pathetic little whimper of agreement and tries to nod his head against Louis’ shoulder. “You’ve been so good tonight, baby. Not touching yourself, just making sure that daddy’s feeling good. You’re such a good boy. I love you so fucking much, Harry.” 

Harry gets closer and closer with every word of Louis’ praise and with every thrust. “Love you, Lou.” He’s barely able to get out, turning his head in to leave a kiss at Louis’ neck. Harry whimpers again as Louis continues to pound into his prostate. “Daddy, I’m close. Please, I want to come so bad. Been waiting all night. Please, daddy.” He’s sobbing now, tears falling down his cheeks onto Louis’ shoulder. 

“Alright, baby. You’ve been so good. Come on, baby, come for me. Come for daddy.”

Harry doesn’t have to be told again. He comes harder than he has in a long time between the two of them, come shooting up between their stomachs, groaning loudly in Louis’ ear. He clenches tight around Louis’ cock and a final thrust is all it takes for Louis to release inside of Harry, coming for the second time tonight. God, he is so fucking lucky he has Harry. He’s not sure he’d ever be able to have something like this with someone else. Only Harry. 

Louis rubs Harry’s back soothingly as they come down from their highs together. Harry is still sobbing lightly, and Louis moves a hand to wipe his tears from his cheeks, leaving kisses in his hair. He rolls them over so that Harry is under him and pulls out gently. Harry whimpers at the emptiness, but tonight Harry doesn’t want to feel empty. He lets out another sob, not even able to control it. 

“Baby.” Louis coos, tracing his thumb under Harry’s eyes. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t want to feel empty.” He sobs in reply. 

“Oh baby, it’s okay. Do you want me to plug you up tonight, keep you full?” Louis asks as he leans down to leave kisses all over Harry’s face. Harry just captures Louis’ lips and kisses him deeply, needing him so much right now. “Please.”

Louis reaches over to the drawer in the nightstand, knowing that, on nights like this, he can’t go too far from Harry, and grabs one of his plugs and a couple wet wipes. Louis cleans them up as best he can for now and finds the lube, which had gotten lost in the tangle of sheets. He lubes up the plug for Harry, not wanting him to be uncomfortable, and pushes it inside. Harry keens happily at the feeling of being full again, his softening cock twitching just a tad.

“That better, baby?” Louis asks, kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth. Harry turns to catch Louis’ lips properly, tongues lazily tangling together, and hums in agreement. He breaks the kiss to answer with his words. “Thank you, daddy. Much better.” 

Louis smiles down at Harry, his fond face showing full force as he cards his fingers through Harry’s messy curls with one hand, rubbing circles into Harry's hip with the other. Harry is practically purring at Louis’ touches. He’s too exhausted now to even look up at him, but he knows what he’d see, what he always sees...Pure love. He hopes Louis knows that’s what he’s feeling right now, too. He’s sure he does. 

Louis leaves another kiss to Harry’s perfect lips and rolls Harry to his side and he slides in behind him, his head resting in Harry’s curls, inhaling deeply and smelling his shampoo mixed with sweat. It’s heavenly. His arm is curled over Harry’s side so that he can rub soothing circles over Harry’s tummy. Harry reaches a hand down to tangle his fingers with Louis’ and turns his head back for another kiss. 

“I love you, Louis.” Harry says simply, not really knowing what else he can say right now. 

“I love you, too, Harry. So much it hurts.” Louis says back. “Sleep now, baby.”

Harry hums in agreement and turns around in Louis’ arms, needing to be closer than they already are. He tucks his head under Louis’ chin, wraps an arm tight around his waist and tangles their legs together. Harry places a final kiss to Louis’ collarbone and falls asleep with Louis squeezing him tighter in his arms, feeling the lightest of kisses in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments please be nice.


End file.
